The Reason
by Aspen O'Connell
Summary: Skylar Gallagher. Jasper Hale. When Alice is killed by the LaPush werewolves, the treaty's off. Well, Skylar is slowly turning into a vampire while Jasper is slowly trying not to fall in love with the sweet smelling girl. What will happen now in Forks?
1. Vampire In waiting

**Skylar's POV**

**HOOBASTANK LYRICS  **

**"The Reason"**  

**I'm not a perfect person **

**There's many things I wish I didn't do **

**But I continue learning **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know  **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you  **

**I'm sorry that I hurt you **

**It's something I must live with everyday **

**And all the pain I put you through **

**I wish that I could take it all away **

**And be the one who catches all your tears **

**That's why i need you to hear  **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you **

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**__

**I'm not a perfect person **

**I never meant to do those things to you **

**And so I have to say before I go **

**That I just want you to know  **

**I've found a reason for me **

**To change who I used to be **

**A reason to start over new **

**And the reason is you  **

**I've found a reason to show **

**A side of me you didn't know **

**A reason for all that I do **

**And the reason is you  **

_Forks. What a strange name. _Was my first thought when my parents told me we were moving there. I wasn't _mad_, just annoyed. I was doing _really, really _well in school, so well that I was taking classes with the seniors (the grade above me). I was finally starting to gain some popularity. Believe it or not, it took me 'till my junior year to fit in, and now we were moving across the United States. I belonged in good 'ole Georgia, but will my parents listen? NOOOOOO, all they say is 'cheer up sweets, we're movin to Washington! It snows there, ya know?!'

"Mom, I still don't see why we have to move..." I said, packing my things into a box labeled 'Skylar's Junk.' See, my stuff wasn't _stuff,_ it was _junk._

"We want an adventure! Cheer up sweets, we're movin to Washin-"

"'-gton! It snows there, ya know?!' Yes, I know, I've heard it a thousand times." I interrupted her and instantly regretted it when I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Maybe I'll meet some new... cooler... friends." I added quickly and smiled when her eyes lit up.

"Are you almost ready? The plane leaves tomorrow morning at 3 a.m. sharp." My father asked, walking down the stairs. I nodded, throwing the last of my things in the box and sealing it up with duct tape. I looked at the clock on the kitchen table. 9:30. I walked up the stairs and into my bare bedroom. I curled up in a tight little ball on the mattress and let the tears fall for the first time.

The plane ride was sooooo long. I slept halfway anyway. The other half of the ride I played with my seat. It was squishy and fun to prod and poke. I didn't realize we were there until my mom pushed me over in the seat. I guess I was too preoccupied to notice the voice and the landing... We ran off eagerly, wanting to get off that wretched plane. Once we opened that door we instantly wanted to get back in. It was November and it was FREEZING!

"Wh-h-er-r-re d-d-d-d-d-o we get-t-t the-e-e ren-n-ntal ca-a-arrrrrs-s-s?" My mother stuttered. My eyes widened. Car_s._ As in more than one car?

"Do I get a car?" I asked, too excited to care about the cold weather. My mother merely nodded her head. I squealed and ran around in little circles, attracting many stares from people, including a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match (Can you guess her name?;) We bustled into the airport's main building and got our bags then rented two cars. A red mini cooper for my parents and, for me, a brand new yellow Porsche! I drove my car, while my parents drove theirs, all the way from Seattle to the little town of Forks. I followed my parents down this little dirt road until we pulled up in front of this HUGE blue-ish house. Through the trees you could see the outline of a huge-er house. It appeared to be white, but it was dark so I couldn't see properly.

"I love it!!" I squealed, jumping out of the car and grabbed my luggage. I ran to the house, jumped up the stairs and twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked, which is strange because normally they lock it. I stepped back and fell over the porch.

"You can go first..." I told my dad, picking myself up. My father slowly opened the door and quickly flipped the light switch. Nothing happened. My mom and I ran inside and locked the door, sealing the cold out. The house already had our boxes and stuff, because we already sent them, except for the box I packed yesterday.

"So that explains why the doors were unlocked, the box people had to get in somehow." My mother said, looking for the box with our bedding. She found it and laid out blankets and stuff. The floor was surprisingly comfy. I quickly fell asleep.

I was being prodded and poked.

"Go away, I wanna sleep!" I mumbled, turning on the wooden floor.

"Up! You'll be late for school!" My mother yelled. I groaned and got up. I walked throughout the house, looking for a shower. And let me tell you, I found one. It was HUGE! It was stainless steel and had like 5 jets. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote down**:**

I stuck it on the shower door. That was the it worked in this family. You call it first, it's yours. I quickly showered and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel that was sitting on the table. I passed a room on the way down. I ran back to it. It was white and beautiful. One wall was completely made of glass and the others were soft and plain, but in a pretty way. I called that one too. I quickly dressed into a plaid skirt and a low cut red long sleeved shirt. I slipped on black stockings and black pumps. I brushed my strawberry blond hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a special K's bar and waved goodbye to my parents. I ate as I drove to the school.

It was ugly. The school was made of red bricks and looked like apartments, but whatever. I pulled up in front of the administration's office. Nobody was there yet. Suddenly, I heard this great rumbling noise and turned to see what it was. This _old_ red truck pulled up next to me. Inside was the girl from the airport, with chocolate brown hair and eyes. I waved, hoping she would recognize me. Apparently she did, because she waved too. I hopped out of the car and made my way to her's. She rolled down her window.

"Hi, I'm Skylar Gallagher. Are you new?" I asked.

"Bella Swan. I'm new, but I started at the beginning of the school year." She replied, shaking her head.

"Why were you at the airport?" I asked.

"I had to pick up a package that was, apparently, on your flight." She said with a smile. Just then, a car drove up. A lady emerged and scurried into the building. I hurried after her. I don't _scurry,_ I _hurry_. There's a difference. She sat behind a big desk covered in posters and hand-outs.

"I'm new here. My name's Skylar Gallagher." I said, leaning against the desk. She shuffled around a bit before finding a piece of paper.

"Here is a list of the classes you are taking." She explained, pointing to my first class. I thanked her and walked out of the room. I got into my car and parked in the student parking. I grabbed my green burlap satchel and got out of the car. Almost everyone was here now. I jumped up the steps to the little courtyard area and ran right into someone. It felt like running into a brick wall. I fell flat on my back; knocking my head. My bag flew out of my hands, scattering my books.

"Ouch..." I moaned, rubbing my forehead where it came in contact with the mountain of a boy. I slowly stood up to find that no one was there. I turned around and instantly fell again. I let air out of my cheeks nosily. This was going to be hard. I couldn't see properly, I was insanely dizzy, and my head was throbbing. I swayed on the spot and collapsed on the hard concrete.

**Jasper's Point Of View.**

Alice. My sweet, sweet Alice. She didn't deserve what she got. No one did. Especially _my _Alice. We were hunting, all of us. I could feel Alice get excited as she found a wolf lying on the ground. She reached over and jerked it into a more comfortable position. Then, I could hear it, the faint thumping of a human heart. I couldn't believe what was happening. The wolf howled and then, like magic, their whole _fucking_ tribe came out. That wasn't an ordinary wolf, oh no, that was a _were_wolf. They ripped her to shreds. I was struggling out of Emmet's grip, but he wouldn't let go. I could see and feel all of their pain, especially Edward, they were close. But no one felt my pain. It was like I was dying with her. My heart slowly fading and then being ripped, just like Alice. Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"Maybe they'll forget the pieces, we can put them back together," then a larger werewolf looked up, Jacob Black, and smiled, before taking a piece of her precious body. ", Or maybe not." Carlisle finished, watching each of them carry off with a piece of my wife. The minute they left I collapsed, sobbing dry tears. Then, I struck. I struck every animal I could find. I began to run in the direction of where the dogs went but I was, again, held back. Once my eyes were a soft yellow, they brought me back home. Tomorrow was bloody school and I didn't want to go, but I did. I walked the halls like a zombie. I kept on looking for her, but she was nowhere. My Alice really was gone. But then, I smelt something. It smelt like Alice. I ran around the lockers and straight onto the courtyard. I stood above the steps. Then, the smell grew stronger, and then, was right in front of me. I didn't notice the new-er girl until she ran right into me. Her scent was so strong, I almost took her there, but then Alice's face swarmed into my mind. I took a deep, scratchy, unneeded breath and walked away before the poor girl stood up again.

"Hey, what was that about? When you left she stood up, looked around, then fell again. She collapsed on the sidewalk!" Edward said, catching up to me.

"You know that thing you have with the new girl, Isabella, I think I might have it too. That's why I left. It felt like I loved her, I don't even KNOW her. I love Alice. Alice. Oh, Alice." I said, leaning on Edward, as I too, felt as faint as the poor soul I ran into. _What's her name?_ I asked Edward in my mind.

"Skylar _Gallagher._ I heard someone call it out in the court yard."

"Gallagher?" I asked, amazed. The Gallagher clan was an all-mighty _vampire coven. _They were known for turning their kin into vampires at the age of 17. They would brainwash humans into thinking their last name was Gallagher and they would give their babies to the humans. We still don't know how they reproduce. They are dead! But each baby is 100 Gallagher. Most of the Gallaghers die as soon as they are turned because a. their family gets bored and they kill them for entertainment, or b. they say the wrong thing and are killed. They are like the Volturi, just less forgiving.

"Yep, she's like a vampire in waiting..." Edward said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked back to see if Skylar was still there.

**Skylar's POV. **

When I woke up I was in the clinic.

"Wha- what happened?" I groaned, sitting up.

"Good, you're awake. It appears you just fainted. There's nothing wrong with you, though." The nurse said, walking into the room. I looked at the clock. I had missed first period; which wasn't bad, I didn't really want to go to Trigonometry. I grabbed my satchel and shuffled out of the room, rubbing my head. I looked at my schedule. My second class was... Biology. But it was a senior biology class...YUCK! I hate biology, but it's easy. I walked to the room. It had a large, black number 5 on the door. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hi, I'm Skylar Gallagher... I'm sorry I'm late, I was in the clinic." I said, shifting from side to side. Everyone was starring at me, but I only noticed one face. He had soft golden hair, onyx/yellow eyes, but the thing that got me going was his sharp features. I don't know they just looked so... cruel and forbidding, and me... well, I _love _forbidden fruit. Then I realized that I was starring. I blushed, what I assumed to be, bright scarlet. I sat down in the only open seat; by Too-Hot-To-Be-Real Boy. I sat down and tried my best not to look at him. He seemed to be doing the same thing. His face was starring intently on the board and his hand was gripping the table. I raised my eyebrows at his gripping of the table. The table was breaking under his grip. I smiled to myself when suddenly, his eyes snapped to my face. We just sat there starring at each other. Then, he leaned across the table and pushed me onto the floor, his lips glued to mine... NOT! I suddenly fake-sneezed and turned back to the board. He kept on starring at me with black eyes. Okay, they had just been yellowish a minute ago!

"Can I help you?" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows and starred at my eyes.

"Edward was right."

"Who was right about what?" I snarled, my anger rising. He chuckled.

"Edward. He was right about you, Skylar."


	2. The Happening

"What did he tell you?" I snarled.

"That you were the reason. Well, he didn't exactly say that..." Jasper said with a smile.

"The reason for what? The reason is totally NOT ME, whatever it is."

"The reason to start over new. And the reason _is _you." He said.

"Stop quoting Hoobastank!" I screamed. No one but me quotes Hoobastank.

"Who?" he asked perplexed.

"You've never heard the song 'The Reason?'" I asked in shock. Everyone knew that song!

"No, I don't think I have..."

"Oh, well, you're weird." I stated childishly.

"Okay... what are we, eleven year olds?" He asked, picking his books up as the class ended. I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked up. I gasped. A beautiful boy was starring at me. He had reddish brown hair and the same colour eyes as the other beautiful boy next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." he said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That reminds me." I turned to Mr. Weird-Changing-Eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Jasper Hale, at your service."

"Oh. Alrighty then, go fuck a pole." I wiggled out of their grasp and ran down the steps. Only, I didn't run, I like floated. Well, I guess I ran, but I ran so fast my feet were barely touching the ground. I stopped like eight feet from where I started.

"It's happening, Jasper. It's happening."


	3. LaPush Boys

"What did he tell you?" I snarled.

"That you were the reason. Well, he didn't exactly say that..." Jasper said with a smile.

"The reason for what? The reason is totally NOT ME, whatever it is."

"The reason to start over new. And the reason _is _you." He said.

"Stop quoting Hoobastank!" I screamed. No one but me quotes Hoobastank.

"Who?" he asked perplexed.

"You've never heard the song 'The Reason?'" I asked in shock. Everyone knew that song!

"No, I don't think I have..."

"Oh, well, you're weird." I stated childishly.

"Okay... what are we, eleven year olds?" He asked, picking his books up as the class ended. I felt another hand on my shoulder and looked up. I gasped. A beautiful boy was starring at me. He had reddish brown hair and the same colour eyes as the other beautiful boy next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." he said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. That reminds me." I turned to Mr. Weird-Changing-Eyes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Jasper Hale, at your service."

"Oh. Alrighty then, go fuck a pole." I wiggled out of their grasp and ran down the steps. Only, I didn't run, I like floated. Well, I guess I ran, but I ran so fast my feet were barely touching the ground. I stopped like eight feet from where I started.

"It's happening, Jasper. It's happening."


End file.
